


Kisses In The Dark

by Fengxian



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: BDSM, Comedy, Dom/sub, Drama, F/F, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxian/pseuds/Fengxian
Summary: A Wheesa Smut One Shot Collection





	1. The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I. The Sleepover
> 
> Wheein's dream comes true when the popular girl in school, and her crush, invites her over for a sleepover.

“Hyejin might burst if you continue to stare at her with those love eyes.” Yongsun's voice hardly registered in Wheein's ears. It was the sound of Byulyi's lunch plate hitting the table that drew the short brunette's eyes to her best friends.

 

“Hi Wheeinie!” Byulyi greeted taking a seat next to her girlfriend and across from Wheein.

 

“Hi guys...” Wheein greeted them and reached for a kimchi cucumber on her plate. Her eyes drifted to the spicy pickled vegetable, to her friends and then back to the girl Yongsun had mentioned – Ahn Hyejin.

 

Ahn Hyejin, rich, smart, beautiful, fatal – the most popular girl in school. Boys and girls alike fawned over her. They wanted to be her, be her friend, date her or all of the above. The girls called her the “Girl Crush” of the school and most of the boys just lusted after her. She seemed unreachable for everyone. She had her clique of friends – mostly the other rich girls and guys at the school. All of them beautiful and handsome in their own way.

 

Wheein sighed and continue to stare at Hyejin who had her short bob hair down today and slightly curled – creating voluminous waves. Yesterday it had been a fading silvery blue color, today it was back to a deep ocean blue shade. She looked striking with the blue hair and Wheein fell even more in love. If only Hyejin would notice her, the same way Wheein had noticed her since their first year of high school.

 

Wheein had known Hyejin since their first year of middle school. They had been in the same class group. Their eyes had connected that first day, smiles had been shared, and pleasantries had been exchanged through that whole first year – but no real friendship had struck. Even back then, when Hyejin was a little chubby and going through puberty like everyone else, she still was part of the clique of rich kids.

 

It wasn't until the start of high school that Hyejin walked into their high school looking like a freaking Goddess. She had lost weight, cut her hair by several inches to sport that trademark bob, and her body had blossomed into a curvaceous figure. Wheein had been struck by Cupid's arrow the moment she saw Hyejin.

 

Hyejin had taken the school by storm. Everyone was talking about her and Wheein found herself included in that group. Cut to three more years of school, and both were now seniors – Wheein 19 and Hyejin 18 – with only two months left before graduation. Wheein herself had blossomed into a beautiful young lady – at least that's what her mom told her. She didn't see it though. She wasn't as curvy as Hyejin or as sexy. She was just average, and average would never get her noticed by the most popular girl in school.

 

“Wheeinie...stop looking at Hyejin-ssi like that please. What if she notices? She's scary...” Byulyi pouted noticing that her best friend would not take her eyes off Hyejin. Yongsun sighed and snapped her fingers in front of Wheein's face bringing the short girl's attention to her.

 

“Yeah, what if she notices? She'll probably just laugh at you dummy.” Yongsun's flicked Wheein's forehead and the short girl shut her eyes and cried out in pain.

 

“Ow! Yongsun!” Wheein rubbed her forehead – messing up her bangs in the process. “I want her to notice me.”

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes and turned to Byulyi who ate her lunch with a worried look on her face. Wheein's incessant crush on Hyejin was helpless. Yongsun smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and moved to give Byulyi a kiss on the cheek. Byulyi's eyes went wide, she blushed and almost choked on her food. She felt so lucky that Yongsun had noticed her and returned her feelings – with her shyness and overall nerdy-ness, Byulyi never thought Yongsun would like her back.

 

“Yongie...” Byulyi whined and Yongsun grinned at her.

 

“I would like a kiss too you know?” Yongsun said and grinned her trademark smile at Byulyi who ducked her head slightly. Her lips curved into a small smile and she quickly moved to kiss Yongsun's cheek.

 

There was a squeal from Yongsun and Wheein rolled her eyes this time. The “Moonsun” couple, as she had dubbed them three years ago, was getting too cheesy for her liking. Wheein took several more bites of her food and returned to look at Hyejin.

 

The blue haired girl was laughing at something her friend had said. Wheein couldn't take her eyes off Hyejin's neck and the way her blue tresses fell back as she laughed. Hyejin brought her head back to it's normal position and smiled while looking back at her friend. Whatever the blonde girl in front of her was talking about must have been interesting because she had all of Hyejin's attention.

 

That attention only lasted about thirty seconds before Hyejin's eyes drifted away from her friend and landed right on Wheein. The intensity of her gaze surprised the short brunette and she quickly turned her eyes away from Hyejin to face the food on her plate. Yongsun and Byulyi were busy talking to each other and failed to notice the increasing blush on Wheein's cheeks.

 

Wheein lifted her head once again to look in Hyejin's direction – the blue haired girl was still looking at her and the tiniest of smiles formed on her lips. Wheein's breath hitched, her eyes widened even more, and her face turned completely red. Hyejin had noticed her and she couldn't bare to look at her for more than a few seconds.

 

Wheein's eyes went back to her food and she didn't turn to look at Hyejin until the entire contents on her plate disappeared. Hyejin had smiled even wider at the sight of Wheein scarfing down her food, but turned to face her friends once again. She couldn't get caught by them looking at the cute brunette blushing madly on the table diagonally across from them.

 

By the time Wheein finished eating, the bell for their lunch period sounded and everyone started getting up from their table to throw away their disposable plates and stack the trays on top of each other next to the trash cans. Wheein had finally turned to look in Hyejin's direction but the girl had already gotten up and left with her friends. The short brunette followed behind her best friends and then headed to class.

 

 

 

 

 

At the end of the day Wheein found herself in front of her locker placing her textbooks inside and grabbing the binder with all her notes from her earlier classes. It was a Friday, and luckily none of her teachers had given her any homework for over the weekend. On the inside of the door of her locker, Wheein had placed a small rectangular mirror and she quickly looked at herself in it. Her bangs looked a little ruffled so she adjusted them quickly.

 

As soon as she brought her right hand down from her bangs, Wheein felt a gently hand grab her wrist and then slide down to leave a folded note in her hands. The short brunette frowned and moved her hand up to her face to see the folded white note. Wheein quickly turned around and saw Hyejin walking down the hallway with two of her friends – the blonde from earlier and another brunette.

 

Hyejin was walking to the right of them with the blonde in the middle and the brunette on the left. That meant that it had to have been Hyejin who had given her the note. Wheein was screaming internally. She quickly started unfolding the note and her eyes widened at the message written in neat letters.

 

_'Meet me by the soccer field under the bleachers of the home side in 10 minutes' ~AH <3_

 

Wheein couldn't believe it. She read the message three more times before shutting her locker close and running off towards the soccer field. People turned their heads and raised their eyebrow at her for looking like a mad woman running down the hallways but she needed to get to the soccer field. She was a complete mess as she ran. She wanted to scream, cry, and curl up like a baby, but her body was leading her to the bleachers and her mind was running at a thousand miles an hour.

 

Her breath was ragged and Wheein panted hard for air as she rested her hands on her knees. She had made it to the bleachers of the soccer field in record time. She looked around as she caught her breath and Hyejin was nowhere to be seen. Wheein prayed that she wasn't being punked and decided to wait the few minutes that remained.

 

“I'm glad you could make it here before me.” The husky voice made Wheein's eyes go wide, stand up straight, and turn around to face the girl of her dreams.

 

Ahn Hyejin stood before in all her beautiful sexy glory and Wheein lost her balance. She was sure her body and head were going to strike the ground hard, but the only thing she felt were two strong arms holding her back from falling. A light sweet scent invaded her nose and Wheein wrapped her arms around Hyejin's neck like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

“Are you okay? Wheein?” Hyejin's worried voice brought Wheein back to reality and she stood up straight with Hyejin still holding her waist.

 

_She knows my name oh my God how?_ Wheein was in a state of shock.

 

“You know my name? You know of my existence? Or have I died? I'm dead. I'm sorry mom. I died too young!” Wheein was rambling and Hyejin couldn't help but to chuckle at the girl in her arms.

 

“Of course I know your name. I've known it since our first year of middle school and by the sound of it, you're not okay. I'm sorry for startling you.” Hyejin's gaze was full of worry and her right hand ran down Wheein's face.

 

Wheein's eyes connected with Hyejin's and she blushed madly. “I...um...I-I'm sorry. I'm such a dork.”

 

The short brunette straightened up and pulled herself away from the blue haired girl. Hyejin giggled and covered her lips with her left hand. She reached over with her right index finger and tapped Wheein's nose. “You're a cute dork.”

 

Wheein gasped and Hyejin smiled lovingly at her. “I wanted to invite you over to my house for a sleepover tonight. I really want you _come..._ ”

 

Wheein's mouth was still hanging open and Hyejin pulled another note from the pocket inside her standard uniform blazer. She placed it on Wheein's hands and moved to tuck Wheein's hair behind one of her ears. She was about to speak, but the brunette finally replied. “I'll be there!”

 

Hyejin's eyes lit up and her adoring smile turned into a happy grin. The cutest girl in the school, the girl she had crushed on since their first year of high school had accepted to come to her house for a sleepover. Hyejin wanted to scream it out to the entire world – to scream that Jung Wheein had accepted her invitation.

 

“Great! I'll see you tonight around eight. It's okay if you get there a little late too. I'm just happy you'll be there. My address is written on that note. Wear something comfy or sexy.” Hyejin winked at Wheein and turned around to leave.

 

Wheein stared at the retreating girl with a look of surprise still on her face. Hyejin wanted her to go to her house and have a sleepover! Finally, all of her prayers had been answered. Hyejin had noticed her, remembered her name, and now wanted her to come over to her house for a sleepover!? What a blessing. What a wonderful day.

 

Wheein squealed and took off towards her home.

 

 

 

 

 

That night Wheein lied to her mother. She told the older woman that Byulyi was having a sleepover and both Yongsun and she had been invited. Wheein's mother had met her daughter's best friends a few years ago and really liked both girls. They were wonderful friends to her daughter so she gladly drove Wheein to Byulyi's home.

 

Wheein was not surprised to find Yongsun at Byulyi's house. The two were inseparable. Byulyi and Yongsun had been surprised to see Wheein arrive at Byulyi's home with her backpack and a stuffed bear head pillow in her arms.

 

“Are you serious?! THE Ahn Hyejin invited you to a sleep over at her house?” Yongsun asked. It was her third time asking that question. She couldn't believe it.

 

“Yes! Yongsun, Byul...” Wheein whined and held onto their hands – joining them together. “Pleaseee! Take me to Hyejin's house. I couldn't ask my mom, she would die!”

 

Byulyi scratched the back of her head and then adjusted her glasses. Yongsun was excited all of the sudden as she and Wheein held hands and started twirling around Byulyi's room. The blonde haired girl wasn't sure if Wheein going to Hyejin's house was a good idea. She just didn't trust Hyejin at all. The girl was known for her cold demeanor and intimidating gaze. She had broken many hearts at the school by turning them down and Byulyi did not want her best friend to get hurt.

 

“I don't know Wheeinie. I don't trust Hyejin-ssi. She's turned so many people down and broken their hearts. What if she's playing you? What if it's all a trick? She's already scary. Wheeinie, please don't go.” Byulyi brought her legs up to her chest while sitting on her bed and looked at Wheein with worried eyes.

 

Wheein and Yongsun had stopped dancing and looked at Byulyi. Yongsun smiled adoringly at her girlfriend and moved to sit next to her – wrapping her arm around Byulyi's shoulders. Wheein sighed and knelt in front of Byulyi.

 

“I understand your concern Byul and I appreciate it, but you know that I've always liked her. This is my chance Byulyi. Please? You're the only person with a car that can take me to her house.” Wheein's plea hit Byulyi's heart and she sighed. She knew deep down she would have done the same as Wheein if Yongsun had asked her to come over for a sleepover before they started dating.

 

“Please Byul~ Let's help Wheenie out. I'll give you a reward if you do.” Yongsun nibbled on Byulyi's ear and the shy girl started giggling and her whole face turned red. Wheein grinned and thanked the heavens Yongsun was willing to help her.

 

Byulyi's parents were so laid back that they didn't even ask Byulyi why she was going out with her friends. They had bought her a car for her 18th birthday and she was pretty much free to drive it whenever she wanted.

 

Once they were on the road, Wheein started pulling clothes from her backpack and Yongsun turned around to see what Wheein was doing while her girlfriend kept her eyes on the road. “What are you doing Wheein-ah?”

 

“Getting out these baggy pajamas. Now turn around and don't look.” Wheein told Yongsun and started unbuttoning her pajama shirt.

 

“Oh come on, we have the same stuff!” Yongsun giggled and Wheein stuck her tongue out at her. The older brunette turned back around in her seat and told Byulyi to not look in the rear view mirror until she told her it was okay to do so.

 

Wheein quickly got out of the baggy pajamas and put on a very short white skirt with buttons that ran down the middle on the front. Her shirt was stripped in red, white and blue – it bared her shoulders, the sleeves only covered her upper arms from below her shoulders and right to her elbows. It was modest yet sexy and she wasn't wearing a bra so all of the skin on her shoulders was exposed.

 

Minutes later, Byulyi pulled up to a huge house in a very fancy looking neighborhood. It wasn't exactly a mansion, but it was big nonetheless. Wheein slipped her pink sock covered feet into her sandals and got out of the car. She reached inside for her backpack and bear pillow and then closed the door of the vehicle.

 

“Thank you guys, I really appreciate it.” Wheein told her best friends as she leaned on the window next to Yongsun.

 

“You're welcome Wheeinie. Have fun!” Yongsun winked at her and Wheein chuckled while blushing.

 

“Please be careful Wheenie. If you need us just call okay? We'll come get you.” Byulyi said and Wheein nodded at the blonde. She really appreciated Byulyi's concern but she wouldn't have to do that. She was positive that Hyejin was not tricking her.

 

“I will. Have a goodnight you two. Bye!” Wheein waved at them and they waved back before Byulyi pulled away and Wheein turned around to go knock on the front door.

 

After three knocks, the door swung open to reveal Hyejin looking incredibly sexy in her sleepover outfit. Hyejin was wearing a sequin red Chicago Bulls jersey that ran all the way down to her thighs – and what luscious thighs did she have – and a pair of glittery gold socks that ran up to right above her knees. Hyejin's hair was up in what looked like a bun, her eye make up was shadowy, and her lips were as red as the jersey she was wearing.

 

Wheein could only stare at Hyejin with her mouth wide open and her cheeks reddening. Hyejin chuckled and reached for Wheein's hand to pull the brunette inside. Hyejin closed the front door and locked it. She turned to face Wheein and licked her lips. Wheein looked so innocent yet so sexy in her outfit. The white skirt stopped right at her upper thighs and Hyejin stared at them. She imagined them trapping her head in between them and suddenly the room was a little warm.

 

Wheein's shoulders were also exposed because of her shirt and Hyejin wanted nothing more than to worship them. People thought that she, Hyejin, was the sexiest girl in the school, but in Hyejin's eyes, the sexiest girl was Jung Wheein. The girl of her dreams and fantasies.

 

“I'm so happy you're here and early too! Are you hungry? I ordered some food. I don't know what you like so I ordered just a bit of everything.” Hyejin said as she led Wheein towards the big dinning table just outside the kitchen of the house.

 

The table was filled with everything from pizza to sushi, Korean food to Chinese food. It all looked delicious and Wheein wanted to taste a bit of everything. She reached for a slice of one of the sushi rolls and stuffed it her in mouth while the other hand grabbed a slice of pizza. Hyejin giggled and reached for a slice of pizza as well – it was her favorite.

 

“This pizza is so good! And is that tripe?! My favorite! And shrimp fried rice? Oh my God, I'm going to get so fat.” Wheein burst into a hearty laughter. She took another bite of the pizza and her free hand reached for a piece of perfectly grilled tripe.

 

“It's okay if you get fat. It's just more of you to love.” Hyejin said and Wheein stopped chewing the pizza in her mouth and turned to look at the blue haired girl.

 

“What?” Hyejin winked at her and Wheein blushed once again. Hyejin was flirting with her; this was too good to be true.

 

Wheein quickly chewed the food in her mouth and swallowed it. “You're not punking me are you?”

 

Hyejin was suddenly taken aback by Wheein's question. Why would she ever do that? This wasn't a trick or a joke on Wheein. She just wanted to get to know Wheein after all these years. The peer pressure to maintain her reputation, which she hated, was what had kept her from reaching out to Wheein. It had kept her from asking the cute girl to go out with her – to be her girlfriend.

 

“I guess this is shocking, but I'm not punking or tricking you Wheein. I just want to get to know you. I...I really like you.” Hyejin confessed and looked down at the food on the table instead of Wheein. She had kept her eyes on Wheein the entire time until now.

 

“Whaaaat?” Wheein chastised herself for sounding so stupid, but she was shocked.

 

“I like you...a lot.” Hyejin responded and looked back at Wheein. It was as if she was staring into the brunette's soul. Wheein felt the sincerity at that moment. Hyejin liked her, just like she liked Hyejin.

 

“Really?” Wheein asked looking for reassurance once again. Hyejin smiled lovingly at her and nodded.

 

“Yes, and I don't think there are words to explain how much.” Hyejin had a solemn look on her face now. She had waited so long to confess. She felt the entire pressure of the world lift off her shoulders. There were no peering eyes here, no pressure from her peers to keep her reputation, it was just her and Wheein – the girl of her dreams.

 

Wheein burst into tears at Hyejin's words. They hit her like a truck. She had dreamed and imagined all kinds of scenarios where Hyejin would confess to her and now it had become a reality. She didn't know if she could even handle it. All she could do was cry tears of happiness.

 

Hyejin was at her side in an instant – wrapping an arm around Wheein's bare shoulders and a hand wiping away the brunette's tears. The moment Hyejin's arm touched Wheein's shoulders, both felt a jolt of electricity course through them. It was exciting.

 

“Wheein, please don't cry...” Hyejin's voice was so soft and Wheein fell into her embrace.

 

“You don't understand...” Wheein sniffled and continued, “I-I like you too.”

 

“I've noticed.” Hyejin smiled and kissed Wheein's temple. There were no more words spoken between the two of them. They dug into the food like they had not eaten in days. They couldn't finish it, but at least their tummies were full and their hearts content.

 

The rest of the night was spent up in Hyejin's room. It was huge. Way bigger than Wheein's modest room in her modest home. Hyejin's parents were wealthy – both were big shot lawyers. Her father had recently become a judge; Wheein remembered seeing that in a newspaper some months ago.

 

They had been sitting on Hyejin's bed watching a marathon of Marvel movies. Wheein would have expected a romantic comedy when Hyejin suggested watching some movies, but she had soon found out that Hyejin was a comic book nerd and that she had a crush on Black Widow. That explained why she had that reddish orange hair last year. They had started with the Avengers and were now on the latest Captain America movie.

 

“I love this part where they all fight against each other. This new Spiderman is awesome! They finally figured out the right combination. Oh my God Natasha...” Hyejin was fangirling adorably and Wheein leaned further back into Hyejin's chest.

 

They had been sitting next to each other at first, but a while back, Hyejin had moved to lean back on the massive amount of pillows on her bed. She had pulled Wheein back and had the brunette sitting in between her legs and leaning back against her. Wheein didn't complain at all. She liked having Hyejin's arms around her and right now she could feel the younger girl's breasts pressing against her back.

 

“Why is Natasha so sexy? I mean look at her...” Hyejin was making heart eyes at Scarlett Johansson's character and Wheein suddenly felt a bit of jealousy. She pushed her back even further into Hyejin's chest and her butt against the blue haired girl's crotch.

 

Hyejin's breasts felt soft and firm against her back and Wheein felt a rush of heat pool in between her legs. Wheein didn't expect what happened next to happen, but it did and her face was red as Hyejin's jersey. She moaned – it was loud and filled with lust.

 

The blue haired girl gasped and hit the pause button on the remote right after Wheein moaned. “Wheein?”

 

“Oh my God I'm so embarrassed.” Wheein pulled away from Hyejin and covered her face with her hands. Hyejin had felt Wheein squirming in front of her and the moment she started rubbing her butt against her crotch, Hyejin had felt a heat pool in between her legs as well.

 

Hyejin moved over to Wheein and placed a kiss on the girl's bare shoulder. She quickly placed another in the same spot and then laid a trail of kisses all the way up to Wheein's neck and she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist.

 

“Don't be. Your body rubbing against mine felt really good.” Hyejin assured her and Wheein pulled her hands away from her face and turned her head to the side to face Hyejin slightly. There was a slight blush on Hyejin's cheeks and Wheein felt like curling up in the girl's arms.

 

Hyejin moved to sit on her knees behind Wheein and moved her upper body around so that she could face Wheein somewhat. Their lips met in a sweet and loving kiss while Hyejin's left hand ran down Wheein's hips to her thighs. The kiss lasted a few seconds and suddenly Wheein's side was hitting the bed and she turned on her back to face Hyejin who was hovering above her.

 

Their eyes seemed to dance together as they stared at each other. There was an electrifying tension between them. Hyejin opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and Wheein cupped the blue haired girl's face. The silence remained but their breathes and heart beats were in sync.

 

Finally, Wheein spoke. “I want it. I want you.”

 

Hyejin smiled and leaned down to capture Wheein's lips in a heated kiss. The movie was forgotten as their lips connected and their hands began to roam each others bodies. Hyejin's jersey was the first article of clothing to be flung across the room. Wheein licked her lips at the sight of Hyejin's soft perky breasts. Her hands reached up to touch them and they fit perfectly in her hands.

 

Hyejin's left hand had moved to undo the buttons on Wheein's skirt and as if she was an expert, the buttons came undone in seconds and the skirt was being pulled down her legs just as quickly. Hyejin smirked at the wet patch on Wheein's pink panties and her hands moved to pull Wheein's shirt up and off her body.

 

Wheein's hands had moved away from Hyejin's breasts down to her tummy and finally resting on her hips – a pair of black panties covered her womanhood. Wheein didn't want to move her hands but she needed to in order for Hyejin to take her shirt off. The moment the shirt was removed and thrown across the room, Hyejin had moved her mouth to capture one of Wheein's nipples in her mouth.

 

Hyejin moved to suck on the other nipple and then she pulled away to kiss Wheein again. “You're so sexy Wheein.”

 

Wheein blushed even more despite how flushed she was. This was all so new to her. She had never done this with anyone and now she was about to lose her virginity to the girl of her dreams. This couldn't be more perfect.

 

“Ah...Hyejin...that feels good.” Wheein moaned as Hyejin's hands gently massaged her breasts.

 

“I want you to feel good...” Hyejin said and captured her lips in another loving kiss.

 

Wheein cupped Hyejin's face again and looked into her eyes. “It's my first time...”

 

“It's my first time too...” Hyejin confessed and Wheein gasped.

 

“Wait, what? Really? But...but..” Wheein was stuttering and Hyejin chuckled.

 

“But what? You thought I had done this before? Aside from touching myself, I don't know much else.” Hyejin burst into a hearty laughter and Wheein felt embarrassed but her heart beat even faster.

 

She was going to be Hyejin's first too.

 

“I've touched myself too...” Wheein's confession made her blush again. She wasn't sure how she could even continue to blush more. She was already so red. “I always pictured you...taking me...making me yours...mmm...”

 

“Wheein...” Hyejin was at a loss for words but her left hand was already moving. Her hand sneaked underneath Wheein's pink panties and she cupped the brunette's womanhood. It was slick with her essence.

 

A gasp escaped Wheein's lips and her hips bucked. She wanted more than Hyejin's hand just resting there. “Touch me too Wheein. We can feel good together...”

 

Hyejin's words gave Wheein the courage she needed and she turned on her side to face Hyejin. She moved her right hand to slip it under Hyejin's black panties and she cupped the blue haired girl's slick heat with her hand. A whimper escaped from Hyejin's lips and she smiled at Wheein.

 

Hyejin used her fingers to spread Wheein and the pads of her middle and ring fingers started making circles around Wheein's clit. The brunette moaned and whimpered at the incredible sensation in between her legs, and her own hand did the same to Hyejin. They both continued to rub each other in circles, slowly, gently, and ever so slick.

 

The feeling coursing through their bodies was amazing. Masturbation had nothing on feeling each others hands on each others heat. They kissed and moaned together at the feeling. Their toes curled from the pleasure and their bodies began to shake the moment their orgasms struck. They came together at the same time and it was such a wonderful feeling.

 

Wheein pulled her hand out of Hyejin's panties and brought her fingers to her mouth to lick and taste the blue haired girl's essence. She moaned at the taste and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Hyejin gasped at the sight but her eyes burned with intensity.

 

“Mmm...Hyejin...taste me...” Wheein moaned and grabbed Hyejin's left wrist to pull the girl's hand out of her panties. Hyejin opened her mouth to taste Wheein on her fingers, but her fingers ended up inside Wheein's mouth.

 

A gasp escaped her lips at the sight of Wheein licking and sucking her own essence away from Hyejin's fingers. She pulled Hyejin's fingers out of her mouth with a pop and pushed Hyejin on her back so that she could straddled her. Hyejin realized at that moment that despite being sweet and looking innocent, Wheein was very naughty. Their sexual relationship was going to take a lot of exploring and time to develop, but Hyejin didn't mind. They would learn together.

 

Their lips met again, this time more heated and Wheein stuck her tongue in Hyejin's mouth to leave her essence there and Hyejin moaned at the taste. Wheein was sweet, slightly tangy and simply perfect. Wheein pulled away from their kiss and looked down at Hyejin with a devious look in her eyes.

 

“I want to taste you Hyejinie...please?” Wheein's voice was incredibly sweet but filled with something more. All Hyejin could do was nod as a response.

 

Hyejin barely registered her panties being pulled down her legs until she saw Wheein staring at her womanhood with hunger in her eyes. Wheein's hands ran up Hyejin's legs as she spread them apart and down her thighs. She rubbed Hyejin's thighs and kissed them gently. She had been wanting to feel these incredible thighs in her hands for so long and this was her chance.

 

Wheein wasn't sure of what she was doing but she had to learn somehow, so she dove in to taste Hyejin. Her tongue licked up from Hyejin's opening to her clit and Hyejin's hips bucked at the sensation. It felt good – Wheein's tongue felt good on her. The brunette continued licking Hyejin and eventually sucked on her clit and swirled her tongue around it.

 

Hyejin gripped the bed sheets and groaned. It felt too good. It was becoming too much. Even if Wheein didn't know what she was doing, what she was actually doing felt incredible. In a sudden moment, Hyejin felt a finger enter her and she moaned. It felt a little weird but it also felt good. The moment another of Wheein's fingers entered her, Hyejin screamed and her hips bucked.

 

Wheein pulled them out fearing she had hurt Hyejin but Hyejin shook her head. “K-keep going...I'm so close...”

 

And Wheein entered her again. Her fingers gently moved in and out of Hyejin and she sucked on the blue haired girl's clit. Hyejin came – she came harder than she ever had and Wheein's name was the only word on her lips. She pulled away from Wheein and curled into the fetal position as her body shook from the orgasm.

 

Wheein was shocked by Hyejin pulling away and moved closer to her and cupped her face. “Hyejinie...did I hurt you...?”

 

She started placing sweet kisses on Hyejin's cheek and on her lips for a brief moment. Hyejin's breathing, which was ragged earlier, returned to normal and she opened her eyes. She was still seeing white and she felt this animalistic feeling grow inside her. Wheein had given her an incredible orgasm and now she wanted to do the same. She was going to devour her princess.

 

Wheein yelped the moment Hyejin grabbed her and roughly threw her back first on the bed. There was a growl from Hyejin's throat and she moved down to capture Wheein's lips in a heated kiss. “Hyejin...? Ah...Hyejin...?”

 

“How bad do you want it Wheein? Because I want you so bad....fuck...you made me feel so good babe...” Hyejin moved down to kiss Wheein's neck and collarbones and the brunette smiled happily knowing that. Hyejin was being a bit aggressive now though and that made Wheein pull away just a bit.

 

“I want you Hyejin...just...be gentle my lion...” Wheein kissed her lovingly and Hyejin blinked.

 

“Lion?”

 

“You growled like one.” Wheein giggled and Hyejin chuckled.

 

“I'll devour you...lovingly...rawr...” Hyejin brought her hands up in front of Wheein and shaped them like claws on a lion. Wheein giggled and then yelped when her panties were roughly pulled away from her legs.

 

“Hyejin! Gentle I said!” Wheein protested, but it died when she felt Hyejin's tongue swirl around her clit.

 

Hyejin sucked on the little nub gently and then moved her mouth down to lick Wheein's entrance. She moaned at the taste of Wheein's essence and the older girl's hips were bucking. Her hands gripped the sheets and the tried to hold back her moans but couldn't. This must have been how Hyejin had felt when she ate her out.

 

Hyejin was really devouring Wheein like she had mentioned. Her mouth was working wonders on Wheein's heated center. Wheein was panting and constantly moaning, her hands had moved to grasp Hyejin's hair, and her hips moved to meet Hyejin's mouth. Hyejin was in a state of euphoria. She licked and sucked on Wheein's womanhood like it was the last thing she would ever eat.

 

She knew Wheein was close and she wanted to give Wheein the same kind of orgasm the girl had given her. Without warming, her middle and ring fingers on her left hand entered Wheein – stretching her out deliciously but making the girl scream. Hyejin's thrusts were fast and powerful and her tongue never stopped swirling around the abused little nub.

 

Wheein was a writhing mess on Hyejin's bed. Her hands were gripping the blue tresses so hard that she could pull handfuls of them and a combination of screams and moans filled the room. The moment the orgasm hit her, Wheein's back raised off the bed and she trashed around finally pushing Hyejin's head and fingers away from her center.

 

Her body trembled with pleasure and her breathing was so ragged that she passed out. Hyejin was in complete shock and she freaked out. She pulled Wheein into her lap and gently shook her while kissing her all over her cheeks and forehead.

 

“Wheein-ah! Wheein! Wake up! Please...babe...Wheein...I'm sorry....” Tears welled up in Hyejin's eyes and finally Wheein opened her eyes and smiled at Hyejin.

 

“What happened to gentle?” She asked and closed her eyes. She was content; not mad.

 

“I'm sorry...I got carried away...I...” Hyejin's apology was cut short by Wheein's lips on her own.

 

“It was amazing Hyejin. You're amazing.” Wheein yawned and moved to properly lay on Hyejin's bed.

 

Hyejin smiled and moved to lay next to Wheein and pulled her into her arms. “No Wheein, you're amazing. I'm so happy to be with you finally. So happy to have done this with you. I-I...”

 

“Why did you wait so long?” Wheein asked cuddling further into Hyejin and resting her head on the younger girl's chest.

 

“My reputation, my friends, stupid high school peer pressure. I didn't want them to hurt you for being with me, but I don't care anymore. High school is almost over and I want to be with you as we enter our college and adult lives. I want to walk hand in hand with you as your girlfriend. I love you, Wheein.” Hyejin placed a kiss on Wheein's forehead and the older girl felt the tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Hyejin...I don't know what to say....I...I love you too.” Wheein let her tears flow and Hyejin rubbed her back gently and tangled their legs together.

 

“It's okay. We have time to talk later. For now let's sleep.” Hyejin yawned and another yawn escaped from Wheein while she nodded. They dozed off into a deep slumber.

 

The next morning the sun would rise and they would have all weekend to talk and universe willing, their entire lives.


	2. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexy boss, a very naughty manager, and gross flirting between the assistant manager and the new employee. (CRACK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!  Finally another entry for this collection.  I'm currently working on a third which I hope to have out soon.
> 
> This story was inspired by Mamamoo's AZEGAG MV with the office setting and the girls' positions there.  This is pretty much crack that isn't funny or too sexy?  Or maybe it is.  Let me know HAHA.
> 
> Enjoy~

Yongsun cringed the moment she walked into the office and hid behind Byulyi's wall. Director Ahn was next to her cubicle looking over the work that had been completed and what the employees still had left to do for the rest of the week. Yongsun peeked over Byulyi's cubicle and quickly made eye contact with the beautiful blue haired assistant manager.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckityfuckfuck!' Was the only thought in Yongsun's head. Byulyi motioned for her to hurry up and get into her chair while Director Ahn wasn't looking. Yongsun made the universal 'shh' sign for Byulyi while cringing and quickly ran to her chair.

 

Director Ahn was an eagle eyed woman who could smell the fear and tardiness of the new employee. She slammed the folder in her hands against the wall of Yongsun's cubicle and then pointed at the pink haired employee with it.

 

“You're late Miss Kim! You're supposed to be here at 9am on the dot! Not even a second later! Get to work!” Director Ahn yelled at her employee and Yongsun nodded vigorously and finally took her seat.

 

Yongsun set her bag down next to her chair and quickly turned on her computer to get to work. Director Ahn glared at her for a few seconds before dropping the folder and walking away and back to her office. The pink haired woman sighed and turned to Byulyi once Director Ahn had disappeared.

 

“I'm sorry for being late Byulyi. You don't think the Director will fire me do you?” Yongsun asked the blue haired woman sitting in the cubicle next to hers.

 

“No, I don't think she will since it's your first time. As long as you do your work you will be fine.” Byulyi gave Yongsun a reassuring smile and the pink haired woman gave Byulyi her signature grin.

 

“You always make me feel better Byulyi. Thank you.” Yongsun winked at Byulyi and gently held the younger woman's cheek in her hand. Byulyi was suddenly blushing brighter than Yongsun's pink hair.

 

Across from Yongsun sat the manager of the department, Jung Wheein. She had been busy typing away her work when Director Ahn had scolded the new employee for being late and didn't pay attention. But now that Yongsun was flirting with Byulyi, Wheein had peeked her head over the cubicle walls only to see the gross scene before her. She made a face of disgust and turned back to her computer screen.

 

'Should I tell Director Ahn about this...? Director Ahn...Ahhnnnn so fine, so fine you blow my mind...mmm! What a woman...' Wheein's thoughts quickly went to left field. She needed to talk to Director Ahn right away.

 

 

 

 

 

“Director Ahn!” Wheein shouted as she ran inside the director's office. She threw her jacket back around her shoulders, crossed her legs on the chair after taking a seat and swung her long hair around like the women in the shampoo commercials.

 

Would it have been anyone else, Director Ahn would have already kicked them out of her office, but Jung Wheein had her complete attention on those shoulders, those legs, that face and that dimple. Director Ahn lowered her glasses just a bit and leaned back on her black leather chair. “Yes, Wheein?”

 

“The new employee is flirting with assistant manager Moon.” Wheein said while loosening her tie just a bit.

 

Director Ahn had been staring at Wheein's thighs and her eyes quickly drifted up to the suddenly exposed collar of the manager. She licked her lips and Wheein's words went in one ear and out the other.

 

“Oh...okay...” She replied and Wheein frowned.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah, keep an eye on it.” Director Ahn said and licked her lips.

 

“Oh! Okay! Will do boss!” Wheein grinned and winked at the director. She slowly lifted her body off the chair and adjusted her jacket. Instead of running away like she had done coming into the office, Wheein strutted seductively towards the office door – hips swinging as much as she could make them swing.

 

Director Ahn loosed her own tie and fanned herself with her right hand. Her little sexy manager knew how to get to her.

 

 

 

 

 

The day went by and Wheein had been keeping an eye on the flirting mess that were Yongsun and Byulyi. It was always filled with lovesick stares, grinning, winking, close chats, lots of blushing, greasy lines from Byulyi – Wheein was sick of it. It was so gross and they needed to fuck already.

 

Wheein walked into the break room before work started and noticed that in the middle of the table the fruit bowl had been filled with bananas and next to it was a box with a cherry pie. “Omo! Breakfast!”

 

Wheein ran off to find a knife, fork, and plate from the cabinets by the wall so she could cut a piece of pie for herself. She cut herself a nice sized slice and picked one of the bananas. She had started peeling the banana when Director Ahn walked into the break room and headed straight for the coffee pot. The hot liquid had just finished brewing and it smelled like a coffee shop in the break room.

 

After pouring herself a cup, Director Ahn grabbed the newspaper that had been left on the counter and headed to the table with her hot mug of coffee. She took a seat and opened the paper to read it – that was when she spotted Wheein sitting at the table as well peeling one of the bananas she had brought.

 

Wheein's eyes connected with the director's and she brought the banana up to her mouth and swirled her tongue around the very tip of it. She gave the director her most seductive look and placed a good portion of the banana inside her mouth before slowly pulling it out and licking the very tip again. Wheein finished by biting the top bit of the banana and then licked her lips as she chewed it.

 

If Director Ahn had been a man, her boner would have knocked the table over. She had never been so turned on by someone licking and sucking on a phallic fruit this way. Wheein set the banana down on her plate and picked up the slice of cherry pie while still looking at the director seductively. She let the tip of the pie drip the cherries and glaze into her mouth and Director Ahn wanted to scream.

 

'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK JUNG WHEEIN IM GOING TO FU-' the director's thoughts stopped the moment Wheein set the slice of pie down and moved her finger to wipe the glaze around her mouth. She placed her left index finger into her mouth to suck the glaze off of it and MOANED as she did so.

 

Yongsun and Byulyi happened to walk in right at the moment and both stood frozen at the sight of a flustered yet still as a rock director and a moaning Wheein.

 

“Are we interrupting something?” Byulyi asked.

 

Director Ahn jumped off her seat, knocking the table to the side and spilling part of the coffee onto the newspaper in front of her. “Nothing! Get to work! All of you!”

 

She pointed towards the work area and then stormed out of the break room. Wheein turned to look at Byulyi and Yongsun and gave them a cheeky smile before standing up and leaving the break room as well. The half eaten banana and cherry pie completely forgotten.

 

 

 

 

“Byulyi, I made some kimchi fried rice last night. I brought you some for lunch.” Yongsun smiled sweetly at Byulyi and handed her the sealed container.

 

A blush crept up to Byulyi's cheeks and she bowed to Yongsun as she accepted the meal. “Thank you so much Yongsun unnie.”

 

“Oh, it's no problem at all! I made it with love and lots of delicious nutritious ingredients.” Yongsun winked at Byulyi and the blue haired woman felt herself blush even more. Yongsun was beautiful and kind, the perfect woman.

 

Director Ahn and manager Wheein were walking towards the latter's desk when they both heard the interaction between Byulyi and Yongsun. Wheein stopped abruptly and dropped the folder and pen she was holding in her hands. Director Ahn bumped into Wheein and held onto to the smaller woman's waist to prevent herself from falling forward.

 

Yongsun and Byulyi were too lost in their flirty conversation for them to notice the other two women. The director frowned and turned to Wheein who was still incredibly close to her.

 

“Are they dating?” Director Ahn asked Wheein.

 

“I don't think they are yet but they're constantly flirting. Remember you asked me to keep an eye on them.” Wheein replied.

 

“I did?”

 

“Uh...yeah?”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Director...”

 

Wheein turned her head slightly to see the director behind her looking over at the gross flirting mess. She realized that the director had her hands on her waist and that she had dropped her folder and pen. Wheein grinned deviously and and slowly bent over to pick up the items from the floor.

 

Director Ahn felt Wheein move and she looked down to see Wheein completely bent over. Her ass was right on the director's crotch and with her hands on Wheein's waist, it looked like she was taking her from behind. Wheein looked over her shoulder and grinned seductively at the director who was staring at Wheein's ass. The black haired woman bit her bottom lip before sticking her tongue out to lick her lips.

 

Wheein took her time picking up her items on the floor and pushed her ass back and further into the director's front. The director was breathing hard now. She wanted to take Wheein right there in front of everyone but it wasn't professional. Hell, this wasn't professional but goddamn it felt so fucking good.

 

“Wheein?”

 

“Director?”

 

The sound of Byulyi and Yongsun's voices made Wheein stand up straight on the blink of an eye and the director stepped back from Wheein and let go of her waist.

 

“Time is ticking. Do your work!” Director Ahn yelled at the two women and both cowered under her voice and turned back to face their computer.

 

The director sighed and turned to look at Wheein but the smaller woman had already walked over to her cubicle to do her work. Hyejin sighed and turned to head to her office. She would get Wheein one of these days damn it.

 

 

 

 

 

“Director~!” Wheein's cute voice made the director turn around to face the short manager. She was putting some important documents into her cabinet filled with files. Director Ahn raised an eyebrow and noticed how short Wheein's skirt was and how her blouse had several unbuttoned buttons at the top.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I've completed my assessment for the last project and have a report on the whole Moonsun ordeal.” Wheein said as she strutted towards the director's desk.

 

“Moonsun?” Director Ahn asked and Wheein took a seat on the chair in front of the desk.

 

“Yongsun and Byulyi. It's what I nicknamed their pairing.” Wheein answered and crossed her legs causing her skirt to ride up even higher. The director's eyes went straight to the manager's thighs and she felt her heart start to beat rapidly.

 

“Did everyone go home already?” Director Ahn asked and Wheein cocked her head to the side. Her brows showed her confusion about the question.

 

“Um...I think so. It's past 6pm.” Wheein responded. A devious grin spread on the director's face and she moved from around her desk to sit on it in front of Wheein.

 

“Wheein...” The director leaned in closer to Wheein and placed her left index finger on Wheein's chin. “You said your _ass_ essment is ready?”

 

“Yes.” Wheein gulped.

 

“Where is it?”

 

“Uh...uh...” The director was so close to her and she smelled so nice. She also looked incredibly sexy in her black pencil skirt, white button up shirt, stripped black tie, those glasses and the long black hair swept to one side of her neck and shoulders. “By my desk.”

 

“Let me see it.” Director Ahn ordered her and Wheein stood up and nodded vigorously. She was suddenly nervous around the director and she was usually the one trying to seduce her, but this time the director had given her a seductive look.

 

The director's eyes stayed glued to Wheein's ass while she walked behind the smaller girl. Wheein had teased her constantly but never actually proposed to give it up to her. Hyejin wanted her cute sexy little manager more than anything in the world. Just earlier in the day, Wheein had been sucking on her fingers after eating messy BBQ ribs and moaning like she was getting fucked.

 

The director had been shaken to her core and she was going to get what she wanted from the moment Wheein walked into her office that day for her interview.

 

“Oh, here it is right on my – ahhh!” Wheein was about to reach for the folder on her desk but the director had suddenly hugged her from behind and squeezed her boobs with both hands.

 

“Since the day you started here, you've been teasing me non stop. The bananas, the cherry pies, sucking on those cute little fingers and moaning like a needy slut. Bending over in front of me just so I can feel that firm ass against my sex. I can't take it any more Wheein. I'm going to fuck you just the way you want me to.” Director Ahn's voice had dropped. It was husky and filled with lust.

 

Wheein had never been so turned on by someone talking so dirty to her. Director Ahn could take her on any surface or place in this office – Wheein did not care. “Please...”

 

Wheein's moan hit the director to her core. The director turned her around and moved in to capture Wheein's lips in a heated kiss. On instinct, Wheein wrapped her arms around the black haired woman's neck and grasped the dark tresses with her hands. Director Ahn's hands were all over the manager's back – rubbing, grabbing, and desperately holding her. Their tongues danced together as they kissed and Wheein felt her back hit her desk.

 

She spread her legs for the director to be able to lie easier on top of her as they kissed and their hands roamed their bodies aimlessly. The director finally reached for the front of Wheein's hands and pulled away from their kissing to rip the shirt open and reveal Wheein's breasts covered in a lacy white bra.

 

“Look at these...mmm...” Director Ahn licked her lips and quickly moved to kiss the soft perky mounds around the exposed skin. Wheein moved to loosen her tie even more and removed it from her head. The director followed by completely removing Wheein's shirt from her body and then reaching to undo the lacy bra.

 

Wheein's breasts were perfectly round, soft, perky and a perfect fit in the director's hands. She cupped both and squeezed the already hardened nipples.

 

“Aaahhh director~” Wheein moaned and the director lead a trail of kisses up Wheein's neck.

 

“Call me Hyejin.” She said before kissing Wheein once again. Her hands continued to massage and tease the smaller woman's breasts. Wheein moaned into Hyejin's kiss and moaned even louder when the woman stopped kissing her and moved her mouth down to capture a pink nipple with her lips.

 

“Hyyyeeejjiiiiiinnnnn~” Wheein moaned and tangled her hands in Hyejin's long black hair.

 

“Mmm...” Hyejin moaned as she sucked on one nipple and then moved to suck on the other. Her hands were working Wheein's breasts and making the smaller woman writhe in pure pleasure.

 

Hyejin took in more of Wheein's left breast in her mouth and sucked on it until she let it go with a pop. She then moved to suck on the right breast the same way. She was savoring Wheein skin and she couldn't wait to taste her either.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Yongsun's voice and a gasp from Byulyi made Hyejin and Wheein stop what they were doing.

 

They turned to face the Moonsun couple like a deer caught in headlights. Wheein's hands were still tangled in Hyejin's hair and Hyejin's tongue slowly swirled around her lover's nipple.

 

“All this time you two have been keeping an eye on us and talking about how gross we are for flirting, but here you are having sex on Wheein's desk?! What the fuck?!” Byulyi yelled at her boss and manager after what she was seeing.

 

Hyejin stood up fast and puffed her chest out. She was an angry lion and responded to Byulyi just like that. “AT LEAST WHEN I WANT PUSSY I GO FOR IT YOU FUCKING LOSER.”

 

Both Wheein and Yongsun's jaws dropped.

 

“I LIKE TO GET TO KNOW MY POTENTIAL GIRLFRIEND NOT JUST FUCK THEM!” Byulyi yelled back.

 

What happened next was like watching an episode of National Geographic. Hyejin jumped over Wheein and Yongsun's cubicles to tackle Byulyi to the ground. It was like a lion fighting a hamster because Byulyi started screaming.

 

“I FUCKED UP! I FUCKED UP! HYEJIN-AH DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!”

 

“OH MY GOD WHAT DO WE DO?!” Wheein yelled out while still topless.

 

“I DON'T KNOW I WASN'T PREPARED FOR THIS.” Yongsun yelled back and covered her eyes.

 

“Serves you right bitch!” Hyejin shouted at Byulyi after getting off of her and standing up – chest still puffed out like the boss bitch she was.

 

“God fucking damn it Hyejin I think you broke my nose.” Byulyi complained.

 

“Wheeinie? Where were we babe?” Hyejin asked Wheein after scooping her up in her arms bridal style.

 

“Uhh...” Wheein blinked. She was at a loss for words but didn't protest when Hyejin carried her away from the scene and to her office.

 

Yongsun knelt down next to Byulyi and cupped her girlfriend's face in worry. “I think we should take you to the hospital.”

 

 

 

 

 

Monday morning had finally arrived after the weekend. Byulyi had spent the entire weekend on bed rest after finding out her nose was broken and her face had swelled up. Yongsun had been there to take care of her and that made her feel much better. Meanwhile, Wheein and Hyejin had spent the entire weekend in Hyejin's bedroom having sex and eating take out food.

 

Byulyi and Yongsun were sitting at their desks working when Wheein walked in with a slight limp in her walk. She took a seat at her desk and turned on her computer.

 

“Good morning.” Yongsun and Byulyi greeted her at the same time. “How are you Wheeinie?”

 

Wheein looked up at Yongsun and then to Byulyi before looking back down. “Sore, but I'll live. Sorry about the nose Byulyi.”

 

“Ah, it's alright. Hyejin and I use to rough house back in college but this was the first time she actually punched me. I guess she was frustrated.” Byulyi chuckled at her joke.

 

“Very.” Wheein added. “I'm wrecked.”

 

“Oh my.” Yongsun commented and then turned to Byulyi. “So that's how you two know each other. College?”

 

“Yeah.” Byulyi replied.

 

“You two kept the professional act up very well.”

 

“We did.”

 

“Hyejinie told me you two know each other from college. You two were always a bit competitive.” Wheein added.

 

“Yeah, but she was always on top, even now.” Byulyi replied.

 

“Oh she certainly does like being on top...” Wheein suddenly had a dreamy look on her face.

 

“Gross.” Byulyi and Yongsun said at the same time.

 

Director Ahn Hyejin stood a few cubicles down from the three women and glared at them. Wheein turned around sensing Hyejin's presence and winked at her. For the first time since working at this company, the stern look of Director Ahn turned into the softest look she could ever give anyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I'm super hyped for Mamamoo's comeback *o*


	3. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day in Busan, Hyejin wants to spend time at the beach with Wheein and enjoy the rest of her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little birthday piece for Hyejinie's birthday~  Please, enjoy ^^

“Wheein-ah! Let's go!” Hyejin tugged Wheein's arm a little harder with her hand causing the smaller girl to rush forward and almost trip.

 

“Hyejinie wait!” Wheein whined and pulled her hand back, but Hyejin's grip was too strong on her hand. She had barely managed to maintain her footing and run normally just a little behind her girlfriend.

 

The beach was quiet. The closer they were to the water the darker it was and the only lights touching the sand were those by the street that ran alongside the shore. Their feet dug into the the sand as they ran, their breaths ragged from the exertion. The only sound around the quiet beach was that of the waves hitting the shore.

 

Hyejin and Wheein should have been in their shared hotel room, in their shared bed, cuddling and dreaming of happy things – instead they were on the beach late at night all because Hyejin wanted to come back to it. Their busking event had not been enough to satisfy the birthday girl. It was technically Monday now, but no one ever counted it as a new day until they woke up in the morning.

 

“Ah! This is the perfect spot.” The glee in Hyejin's voice matched her body language with her arms raised above her head. Wheein's right arm was raised as well since Hyejin was holding her hand.

 

“Hyejinie why are we at the beach? It's so late. I'm tired.” Wheein whined again and sighed. She was staring at the waves crashing unto the shore line until she caught a glimpse of Hyejin's blue shirt falling to the ground and hitting the sand.

 

Underneath, Hyejin was wearing a brown colored bikini top with a complex crossing of straps on her back. Wheein couldn't help but to stare at her girlfriend's breasts covered in the brown material – her cheeks darkening into a shade of pink.

 

“You slept on the drive to Busan babe. You can't be that tired.” Hyejin cocked her head to side and smiled at Wheein who was pouting like a school child.

 

“My ankle hurts.” Wheein pouted even more. Hyejin's face turned to that of concern and she placed her hands on Wheein's cheeks.

 

“Aww, babe, I forgot, sorry. I shouldn't have made you run through the sand.” Hyejin's lips pecked Wheein's nose and then her lips. A smile formed on Wheein's lips as she kissed her girlfriend back. “Let's go in the water. It will make you feel better.”

 

Hyejin had moved her hands away from Wheein's face and was no undoing the belt around her shorts before unbuttoning them and pushing them down her legs. The bottom of her bikini matched the top. Wheein's sight drifted down to Hyejin's bikini bottom and she bit her lip. It was too sinful.

 

“Babe, take your clothes off so we can go in the water.” Hyejin pointed at Wheein's white button up and short black shorts.

 

“Uh...” Wheein's eyes trailed off to the waves constantly splashing against the shore.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Uh...I'm not...wearing a...um...bikini...underneath...” Wheein wrapped her arms around her body and bashfully looked away from Hyejin.

 

“You don't need a bikini. Let's just take this off.” Hyejin forced Wheein's arms away from her body and she proceeded to untuck Wheein's shirt and lift up and off her body. Protests spilled from the older girl but Hyejin refused to stop.

 

“You don't even have a bra on!” Hyejin chuckled and licked her lips at the sight of Wheein's perky breasts.

 

“Ahn Hyejin!” Wheein protested and tried to stop Hyejin's from undoing her shorts.

 

“Don't tell me you're not wearing panties either!” Hyejin burst into laughter and Wheein groaned. More protests spilled from Wheein's mouth but Hyejin was too strong and dexterous with removing her clothing. The black shorts were off Wheein's body in no time and only her black panties covered her body.

 

“Mmm...a snack.” Hyejin winked and Wheein smacked her shoulders.

 

“Stop!”

 

“Hehe, I'm kidding babe. Should I carry you into the water?” Hyejin asked while turning around and bending her knees slightly so Wheein could jump on her back. The honey blonde haired girl had injured her ankle and now that Hyejin remembered, she didn't want Wheein hurting it again.

 

Wheein sighed and moved to get on Hyejin's back so the younger girl could carry her. She wrapped her arms around Hyejin's neck and Hyejin reached to hook Wheein's legs on her arms. Moments later, Hyejin was waist deep in the water and Wheein let go of her girlfriend's neck so she could stand in the water.

 

They walked a little further in, just enough to float and the waves splashed around them and over their heads. They held onto each other and giggled as the water pushed them back onto the shore. The glee in Hyejin's face made Wheein's heart flutter. She had been lucky to have a free day on her birthday back in April, but the company had schedule events on Hyejin's birthday.

 

Hyejin had not complained and mentioned several times how her birthday had been great and how happy she was. Wheein, along with Yongsun and Byulyi had all given Hyejin birthday gifts and the company had bought her a delicious cake and taken them out to eat for dinner. But despite all that, Wheein felt like Hyejin needed a little more for her birthday.

 

So the moment Hyejin mentioned in their room that she wanted to return to the beach, Wheein had groaned because she didn't want to walk all the way out there and it was late, but at the same time, her conscious told her that she needed to accompany her girlfriend. This was that little extra thing Hyejin needed on her special day.

 

“Thank you Wheein.” Hyejin broke the silence while laying on the the sand next to Wheein and letting the waves splash against their bodies.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“For coming to the beach with me.” Hyejin turned to her side and bopped Wheein's forehead with her index finger, chuckling in the process.

 

“Of course, anything for the birthday girl.” Wheein grinned and the grin quickly turned into laughter when Hyejin's fingers started tickling her sides. “Hehehe, Hyejinie stop! Nooo!”

 

“Is that the only reason why huh? Because of my birthday? What if it wasn't? Hmm?” Hyejin's questions made Wheein shake her head and continue to giggle because Hyejin was relentless. The brunette was already on top of her, straddling her legs and fingers ghosting over her sides and finally stopping to cup Wheein's breasts.

 

“I would still come with you!” Wheein yelled out in between her giggling. “I love you, you know that.”

 

“Mmm....I do.” Hyejin's tone was suddenly sultry and Wheein gasped and moaned the moment Hyejin's hands gently squeezed her breasts.

 

“Hyejin...” Another gasp escaped Wheein's lips and then a moan followed. Hyejin's lips were on one of her nipples while the other hand moved to circle Wheein's nipple with her fingers. Wheein moved her hands to tangle her fingers on Hyejin's hair and pulled the girl up to kiss her. Tongues entered each other's mouths and swirled together while they continued to kiss.

 

The moans a coming from Wheein's throat vibrated in Hyejin's mouth and she moaned back. She had missed Wheein these past few weeks. They had been so busy with their schedules that the free time they had, they had spent it resting, but now they both felt the need they had for each other.

 

Wheein was cupping Hyejin's face with her hands, greedily kissing her, until her mind reminded her that the waves were constantly hitting their bodies and sand was sticking to her back. She pushed Hyejin back and moved to sit up, bringing her knees up to her chest. Hyejin was surprised by the sudden movement and confusion marked her beautiful face.

 

“Sorry, Hyejinie, it's just...this doesn't seem like the best place to...you know...” Wheein looked at Hyejin with a hint of worry in her eyes. She didn't want Hyejin to get mad at her for interrupting their hot make out session.

 

“It does stick to our bodies...the sand...” Hyejin replied and Wheein sighed. She smiled and moved to hug Hyejin closely. Both were on their knees, hugging tightly and just listening to the waves continuously hitting the shore and Hyejin's legs.

 

“Should we head back to our hotel?” Wheein asked while finally pulling away from Hyejin's arms. She moved to stand up and turn around to walk away from the beach, but Hyejin's arms were around her waist holding her back. The brunette placed a loving kiss right below the back of Wheein's neck.

 

Hyejin pressed her body closer to Wheein and her left hand moved underneath Wheein's black panties. “I want you so bad Wheein-ah. I haven't taken you like this in a while.”

 

Wheein gasped and moaned when she felt Hyejin's breasts push further into her back. The brunette's fingers were now circling her clit and Hyejin's grin grew the moment she felt how wet Wheein was for her already. Her fingers circled the smaller girl's clit once more before moving further down and dipping into the wet entrance.

 

“You're soaked Wheein...” Hyejin moaned into Wheein's ear and Wheein trembled. Her knees felt weak and she fell forward, landing on her knees with Hyejin following right after her. “Just let me take you Wheein. I want you so bad. Please, babe.”

 

Hyejin's right hand was pinching Wheein's left nipple and Hyejin's mouth was working a trail of kisses on Wheein' neck. Wheein's moans were full of lust and she couldn't lie to herself about missing Hyejin's fingers inside her. It had been a while.

 

“Fuck me...” Wheein squirmed out and her body fell forward – she barely managed to hold herself up with her arms. Hyejin used her right arm to sit Wheein back up and her left hand moved further into Wheein's panties.

 

Perhaps Hyejin should have eased Wheein into it, but she was desparate to feel Wheein's walls around her – to feel them squeeze her fingers tight the closer she got to her climax. Her middle and ring fingers were thrusting deep and hard into Wheein while her right hand worked on Wheein's breasts – pulling and pinching them. Hyejin's tongue ran down from Wheein's neck to her shoulder and she sucked on the salty skin.

 

Wheein's moans were music to Hyejin's ears. The blonde's left hand was gripping Hyejin's left arm while her right hand was guiding Hyejin's right hand on her breasts. The feel of Hyejin's fingers thrusting in and out of her core had Wheein's entire body on fire. She had missed the way they felt inside her, long, slick, and just rubbing and hitting all the right places inside her.

 

“More...mmm...Hyejin....I need more...” Wheein moaned and Hyejin obliged, inserting a third finger and increasing the pace of her hand. It was a strain to say the least, but Wheein was squeezing her fingers and dripping with arousal. She was so slick and so hot.

 

“Come for me Wheein...” Hyejin moaned into Wheein's ear and the blonde's eyes shot wide open. It was as if lightning had struck her the moment her orgasm hit. She trembled, moaned, shut her eyes tight again and pushed back against Hyejin's fingers.

 

Hyejin moaned in satisfaction at how tightly Wheein was holding her fingers inside her. She tried to move her hand as best as she could, but it was like a vice grip around them. It lasted seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, Wheein went limp in Hyejin's arms and her grip on Hyejin's fingers loosened.

 

“Mmm...Hyejinie...” Wheein breathe out happily. She felt like she was on a cloud, content, free of worries, and satisfied. Hyejin continue to pepper kisses on her neck and shoulders while her right hand gently massaged Wheein's breasts – switching from one to the other.

 

Hyejin's pulled her left hand up higher, allowing her fingers to circle Wheein's sensitive nub one last time before she completely pulled out her hand and brought it up to her lips. The brunette moaned at the taste of her girlfriend on her fingers.

 

“I love you, Jung Wheein.” Hyejin mentioned after sucking on her own fingers and then moving to meet Wheein's lips with her own. Wheein kissed her back and smiled. She was starting to comeback from her orgasm.

 

Hyejin fell back on the sand and Wheein followed by laying her own body somewhat on top of Hyejin's. “I love you, Hyejinie. Should I...return the favor.” Wheein's right hand crept down to Hyejin's bikini bottom covered sex – brushing her fingers over it.

 

Hyejin moaned and placed her left hand over Wheein's. “I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to.”

 

Wheein grinned and moved her hand underneath the bikini bottom to gently rub Hyejin's clit. The brunette moaned at the feeling and spread her left leg a little further so that Wheein could have better access. Hyejin was just as wet as Wheein had been so the blonde was able to enter her easily. Wheein was more gentle with her approach but she kept a steady pace thrusting her index and middle fingers inside of Hyejin.

 

Their lips had met in a loving kiss and Wheein was moving her hips as her pantie covered sex rubbed against Hyejin's right thigh. Their moans were loud but were drowned by the increasing intensity of the waves hitting the shore.

 

It didn't take Hyejin long to reach her climax. She moaned into Wheein's mouth as they continued to kissing. Her left hand was guiding Wheein's right with her thrusts and her walls gripped onto Wheein's fingers the same way Wheein had to hers. Her orgasm ran like waves all through her body making her shutter at the feeling. Wheein felt greedy for rubbing herself against Hyejin, but her second orgasm hit her at the same time Hyejin came.

 

Their movements stilled, their lips parted, Wheein pulled her hand out of Hyejin's bikini bottom and moved it to suck on her fingers. She moaned and Hyejin's tongue was licking her hand. Wheein pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a pop and moved her lips to kiss Hyejin again.

 

The brunette rolled them over as they kissed so that Wheein was on her back again. They pulled away from each other and simply laid their looking into each other's eyes. Wheein brushed Hyejin's hair back with her hands and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

 

“Happy Birthday, Hyejin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Hyejin's birthday but didn't find the time to post here until now.

**Author's Note:**

> This smut collection is a companion to my one shot collection titled Kisses.
> 
> The stories are not necessarily related but depending on what happens, it's possible this one will contain the smut scenes for a non-rated one shot.


End file.
